


Nightmares

by HappilyChaotic (InLovewithLove_93)



Category: The Resident (TV 2018), The Resident (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLovewithLove_93/pseuds/HappilyChaotic
Summary: I suck at summaries, but it’s cute stuff between Kit and Randolph. So I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Randolph Bell/Kit Voss
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

I didn't know that I was starving  
till I tasted you Don't need no  
butterflies when you give me the  
whole damn zoo.

-The Bar-

Kit took a sip of her fourth Whiskey on the rocks as she looked over at her companion for the night, Randolph bell was sitting in the bar stool next to the brunette nursing his own whiskey on the rocks. The liquid burning a trail down his throat as he watched her swaying on the stool.

Concern taking over Bell’s facial features as he reached over to steady the brunette next to him. She let out a soft giggle waving her hand at the bartender to bring her another drink. 

Randolph shook his head softly, he was now the most sober of the two and knew if she got her hands on one more drink she’d be gone to the world and he wasn’t about to let that happen.

“Kit” he said softly as he slipped off his stool making sure to keep a hand on her. He placed more then enough money on the counter to pay for both of their drinks.”Why don’t we get out of here?”

“Randolph” she slurred”You insatiable minx” She giggled at the tint of red to his cheek.

“Not what I meant Kit, you’ve drank to much” he said helping her stand up off of the stool. He was sure to keep a hand on her hand and his free hand resting on her back. 

Kit shook her head stubbornly”No” she pouted”One more drink” she demanded trying to get the attention of the bar tender. 

Randolph rolled his eyes at her persistent nature and shook his head once more”No more drinks”he said softly taking a hold of both hands. He so badly wanted to kiss the pout off her pretty pink lips, but quickly shook the thought from his head. He needed to focus on getting her out of the bar.

“At least dance with me?” She asked softly”One dance, they have such a nice dance floor” she said trying to bargain with the man as she swung an arm toward the dance floor. “Please? This is such a good song”  
She added locking fingers with him.

Bell really couldn’t tell her no as long as she wasn’t drinking anymore”Fine” he sighed”one dance” he relented as he gripped her hand following her onto the dance floor.

The song was relatively slow. Bell carefully wrapped his arms around Kit’s waist smiling as her arms rested around his neck. She was closer then he had expected her to be, but he wasn’t complaining in the slightest. His hands locked together behind her and if he relaxed his wrists they’d rest on her bottom, but to his delight she didn’t seem to mind. She rested her head on his shoulder as We’re not friends by Ingrid Andress flowed from the speakers. He looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled softly. It was almost as if the world stopped turning when he looked at her. 

The ending line to the song played and involuntarily his lips brushed against her forehead. She lifted her head and smiled softly”Okay, our one dance is over” he smiled as she shook her head”one more” she insisted as the next song came alive.

“Kit” Bell said softly”Is there a reason you don’t want to go home?” He asked not taking his hands from around her waist. He watched as her eyes dropped down to stare at their feet. Her arms had slipped from around his neck and her hands rested squarely on his chest.

“I’m fine” she lied. She knew he’d see right through it, but she was Kit Voss. She wasn’t allowed to break down.

“This is me Kit” he used a hand to make sure she looked into his eyes”You don’t have to lie to me” 

The alcohol was still coursing through her veins and she was always more emotional when liquor was involved, at least that’s what she was telling herself when she let a tear fall from her eye.

“I’ve been having nightmares” she said softly trying to look anywhere but into his eyes as she continued”In my dream, it’s me instead of Nic getting stabbed” she whispered finally settling on his eyes, trying not to break down. She sniffled.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Randolph asked softly.

“I didn’t know how”’she whispered”I don’t fall apart, I don’t show my weakness, I’m British for Gods sake” she reached up to wipe tear from her eye”When I was around Nic’s age, I had a miscarriage” she whispered rolling her eyes up to keep the tears from falling.

“You don’t have to continue” he said softly.

“I need to tell someone” she took a deep breath”I wasn’t stabbed, but I fell down the stairs” she paused for a moment”I was pushed” she could feel her lip quiver, but she needed to finish”It all happened so fast and when Nic was stabbed, I guess my own experience came flooding back and now I can’t sleep” she confessed.

Randolph took a deep breath wiping a stray tear from her cheek”I’m so sorry you went through that” he looked into her eyes”How about tonight, You come back to my place” he said softly”I have a perfectly nice Guest room and you won’t be alone if you have another nightmare” He knew he couldn’t take her experience away from her, but he could try to make her feel better I’m this moment.

“I couldn’t Impose” she said softly.

Randolph shook his head dramatically, his hands resting on her hips”I know, I will sleep better if you’re in the next room” he looked into her eyes”It’s not an imposition. Do it for me please?” He asked”I’ll beg if I have to.”

Kit let out a watery laughed as she wiped the tears away again and nodded”Thank you” she said softly”I’d like that” 

-Bell’s Apartment- 

The pair stumbled into Bell’s apartment. Kit kicked off her heels by the door making sure they were out of the way. She let out a low moan and Randolph had to bite his tongue at the sound.

“They have been killing my feet all day” she slurred running a hand through her brown curls. She made her way further into his apartment.

“Well..Welcome to my place” he laughed softly. 

Kit turned to smile at the man before her”Care to show me around?” She asked reaching for his hand.

Randolph took a deep breath and reached for her hand. He let their fingers interlock as he smiled”Of course” he said softly. 

Once he finished showing her the apartment and telling her she could make herself at home. They landed at the guest room door. Randolph smiled squeezing kit’s hand before letting go”If you need anything, let me know” he added.

Kit nodded”Well first, can I borrow something to sleep in?” She asked motioning at her pantsuit she was still wearing.

It took Randolph a minute to clear his mind of the images of her in his shirt. He nodded softly”Yeah, I’ll be right back” He said before taking off to his room.

Kit ventured into the guest room and looked around. It was a nice creme color with white linens on the bed and a navy blue comforter. It looked exactly as she would expect. Kit turned to look at Randolph as he entered the room.

“This is all I could find” he said softly handing her a blue Chastain t-shirt and a pair of sweats. Kit smiled thanking him before taking the clothes. 

They said their good nights and Kit shut the door behind him. Her heart beating a mile minute. She couldn’t believe she was in Randolph Bell’s apartment 

Kit undressed, folding her clothes as she did, she laid the clothes on the chair in the corner and slipped into his t-shirt. It was big enough to hang mid thigh, but the sweats were way to baggy. So she decided to forgo the sweats and just sleep in the shirt.

Kit pulled the comforter over her tired body and shut her eyes finally ready to drift off to sleep.


	2. Sleeping Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well..I got in my feels with this one and it’s a little chaotic.

Kit awoke in a cold sweat, her heart beating a mile a minute as she gasped for air, putting a hand over her chest as she looked around the room in a blind panic forgetting where she was for a moment.

Taking a quick look at the clock on the bedside table as it read two a.m. she took a deep breath wiping a stray tear from her eye. She didn’t understand why the nightmares wouldn’t stop no matter what she did.

It was extremely out of character for her, but Bell had already seen her at her worst and she didn’t want to be alone.

Kit tip toed out of her room landing in front of Randolph Bell’s door. She gave a light rap to no answer. She knew he was going to be asleep. She opened the door slightly and smiled at him laying peacefully in his bed.

“Randolph” Kit whispered as she walked closer to the bed”Randolph” she said again shaking him softly.

Randolph Bell’s eyes fluttered open”Kit?” He asked hoarsely”What’s wrong?” He whispered. 

Kit sniffled softly”I had another nightmare” she stated, her voice quivering. 

Randolph looked up at the British brunette”Come here” he said backing up and lifting the blanket to let her crawl in.

“Are you sure?” She asked softly and Randolph nodded.

”Of course, come here” he looked up at Kit as she thought about it before crawling into bed next to him. She wasn’t sure it was a good idea, but she knew she didn’t want to be alone and Randolph was always there to make her feel better.

As soon as Kit was comfortably in bed Randolph smiled laying the blanket over her body. He kissed her forehead softly whispering”Goodnight Kit” before rolling over in bed and facing away from her. 

It took all his self control not to hold her, but he wasn’t one to take advantage. She was scared and emotional and if all he needed to offer was the feeling of not being alone then he would do that no questions asked. 

Kit couldn’t bring herself to close her eyes, scared that the nightmares would come back to haunt her. She took a deep breath and in the dark room she reached behind her looking for Randolph’s hand.

Randolph had already begun to fall back asleep until he felt kit’s hand on his arm moving frantically without saying a word. He reached up to grab it with his hand and noticed how she instantly relaxed under his touch.

Without a sound Kit pulled him so he was facing her back now and he did as she wanted. She pulled his hand around her waist and he had to smile as he moved closer to her his hand resting comfortable around her still in her grasp. He wasn’t about to ruin this moment with talking. He knew she needed to know he was there and he wasn’t going to question her.

Randolph could tell the moment she began to cry. She didn’t need to say a word,the way her body shook told him everything he needed to know and without a second thought he scooted as close to her as possible his hand still resting comfortably in hers. He didn’t have the words and maybe there wasn’t anything he could say, but he could hold her and sometimes that spoke volumes.

Randolph placed a kiss to the back of Kit’s head”Shh” he whispered”I’m right here” it was a cliche, but it seemed to calm her down and Randolph watched the moment she finally fell asleep”Always” he continued before closing his tired eyes and drifting off.


End file.
